To Be Child
by Sasuki-Uchiha
Summary: I dont own Naruto . Sasu Saku . This is a story were Sakura and Sasuke go to Sound , swell Sasuke takes Sakura to the Sound . I dont own the Sound either . Wahhhhhhhh!
1. The Capture

Sakura winced in pain as she tried to escape from her love's tight grip .

She was on a mission to retrieve him , but , it looked the other way around for her . Sasuke looked at her , then said , '' You really thought you could catch me ? '' Sasuke asked her . '' You're in luck that I had a mission to retrieve you as well , '' Sasuke said to her . '' Stop squearming , I have to take you back to Orochimaru's lair , '' Sasuke said and jumped off with her .

About 5 minutes later , Sasuke questioned her , '' Sakura , do you still love me ? '' Sasuke asked her . Sakura froze at the question he had asked . She wasn't to sure about it herself , so she said , '' Yes , '' very quietly .

'' Good ,'' Sasuke replied . As they arrived , Sasuke said '' Orochimaru , here,''

'' Good , you have retrieved the girl Sakura Haruno , '' Orochimaru said .

'' So , he had a choice who to capture ? '' Sakura asked Orochimaru .

'' Yes , your job is to keep your room and Sasuke's room clean , and to help him restore his clan , '' Orochimaru said firmly . Sasuke looked at Sakura .

'' Can you do that , Sakura ? '' Sasuke asked her . '' Yeah , sure . Whatever ,'' Sakura replied . '' And Sasuke , '' Sakura said . '' You can let me go now , '' Sakura told him . '' I don't think so , '' Sasuke said and picked her up bridal style and headed towards their room .

When they entered thruw the door , Sakura looked at the room .

It had white and red walls with black carpet . There was a double bed with white pillows and Black sheets and comforters . There was a small kichen and a door that lead to the bathroom . The bathroom was all white . There was a white bath tub with red curtins covering it up . A red sink and a white toliet , and a red rug that took up just enough space to were it covered the floor space of the bath tub and the sink .

There was also a small black desk with a white lamp and a red wooden chair. Sakura scanned alittle more . There was a black wardrobe and another door . She said , '' Sasuke , what's behind that door ? ''

'' Another room if you have a child , '' Sasuke said . '' Oh , '' Sakura said rather loudly . Sasuke turned to look at her . '' What ? You think we won't need it . Because you are wrong , '' Sasuke pushed her agianst the bed .


	2. Katana and Inataki

9 months later ...

Sasuke was in the mist of trying to get himself together . Sakura was in labor , and he was scared . Very scared . So he picked her up , and ran to the other medic nins in Orochimaru's lair . It took almost 4 hours until the baby was ready to come out . Sasuke just stood there holding her hand and looking away . '' Push ... Push ... Stop! 1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9..10. Push...Push...Push... and ...here ... she is ! '' Sasuke finally looked . '' And ... here he is ! '' Sakura said , '' Look Sasuke ! We have twins ! '' The nurses finally let Sasuke see the baby girl , but they couldn't leave just yet . Then , they let Sakura see the baby boy . '' She is so beautiful , '' Sakura commented their baby girl .

'' Hn . '' Sasuke said . '' Sasuke , names ! '' Sakura complained . '' Uhhhhhhhhhh , don't ask me , '' Sasuke said . '' Well then , Sasuke , I'll name the boy and you name the girl ,'' Sakura said .

'' Hn . Fine . '' Sasuke said . '' Katana , '' Sasuke said . '' Inataki ,'' Sakura said .

Sasuke's POV 1 week later

Its been a week since we've brung our son and daughter home . I now know what Orochimaru is planning , so I have killed him and my brother . Sakura and I have decided to come back to Konoha and she is pregnat again . That fast ?

Normal POV

'' Riakage , there are to people at the front gates that claim to know you ,'' a guard stated thruw his microphone . '' I'll be there in a minute , '' He said thruw his microphone . Naruto popped up in the matter of seconds . He looked at Sasuke and Sakura , then screamed ,'' Sasuke and Sakura !!!!!! You're back ! And you have 2 kids ! ''

3 years later ...

Katana and Itanaki are both 3 . Katana has long jet black hair like Sasuke's colour hair . She has ebony eyes , too . She acts just like her father , she is either found training or eating or sleeping . Itanaki has hair like Sasuke's and has emarld eyes . He acts like his mother , takative and csn be annoying .

**Wel l , I hope you like the second chapter of To Be Child . Thanks to all my reviewers ! Ja ne ! **

**R&R**


End file.
